


and we're left to gather up the pieces

by azureforest



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Merfolk AU, Nightmares, Pillow Talk, Pining, Pokemon AU, Snowball Fight, Trans Male Character, microfic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: there's a scrapbook of moments, both from this life and the next and the ones after that, memories and snapshots of ones we've somehow forgotten inbetween.let's read it, shall we?(fill for the microfic meme)





	1. for you, i will (angst)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: please read this in all-chapter view these blurbs of text are so fucking short
> 
> i filled this meme a really long while back with exactly this same pairing but then i went "hey i can do this tons better now so why not my concentrations too shot for longer stuff anyways" and thus, here it is. the time-tested microfic meme. i fuckin love edleo yall. also im a heckin cheater and did au twice (thrice if you count crossover) and the second ones just a blurb i wrote a while back.
> 
> not rated bcs chp 10 is kinda. sorta. saucy. feel free to skip that one this is just a heads-up
> 
> that aside, please enjoy!

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Leonardo breathed, a sharp inhale, a broken sob- Breathed for the body that couldn’t breathe anymore, the body long-since buried under dirt and grass, covered in wildflowers gently plucked from open fields by shaking hands. Beautiful flower-crowns and little bouquets, weaves of blue-pink-white that sat upon the harshly-cut stone too gently to mark the presence of a fallen warrior. He stood alone, breathed, trembled silently, letting the tears fall as he lived while Edward didn’t.

For the first time since he lost his other half, he cried.

(But he’d heal, he’d definitely heal- It had been a promise, after all.)

 

 

 

 


	2. little ocean (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> captive, stared at, like-
> 
> like specimens in tanks.
> 
> you aren't a specimen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually a blurb from a while ago i didn't continue and one of my.... 16 unfinished edleo drafts. yeah

The ripples of water sent patterns of blue light against the dark walls, glinting against golden hair, a lightshow of everlasting movement, each artificial current echoing in that dimmed room as clawed hands feebly scratched at the glass in an attempt to reach the other side, tail swishing to propel the creature through the tank it was imprisoned in- A mournful cry sounded out inbetween the areas of silence left among the mechanical whirs of machinery, filters, lights. It was haunting, a sound that would follow one through ones dreams if one dwelled on it too long, a scream in a commonly understood language of homesickness, longing, agony.

_Please, please take me back home._

Edward was absolutely certain of the fact that he never wanted to hear it again.

 

 

 

 


	3. though, i would if you wanted me to. (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's so many fish in the sea- i'm glad it's you i met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW THIS WAS FOR THE ACTUAL AU PROMPT.
> 
> [drops my merman leonardo aus] oh no my merman leonardo aus! [bends over to pick up au] [bends over to pick up au] [be

The surfer stares at the boy in the water, utterly bewildered- The blond merely ducks his head a little further under the surface, hiding iridescent green-blue scales that cover his neck and speckle his cheeks under the waves that lap over the sides of his face, that make the long blond locks sway with every tiny movement. Little bubbles rise from his mouth as he probably mouths something, something the other can’t see- It doesn’t matter if he’s insulting him, really, because Edward’s captivated by the fish-boy he’s apparently been conversing with for the past month or so, the fish-boy he hasn’t personally seen until now- The witty, smart, sometimes pessimistic but overall awesome fish-boy.

A tail swishes, a stunning shine of emerald-sapphire, and the boy on the surfboard is absolutely thrilled, grey eyes sparkling, and Leonardo finds the courage to finally lift his head out of the water, meeting the other’s excited gaze.

“You know, I could drown you right now.” He says, softly but clearly as he lazily traces the seam of the rashguard covering Edward’s arm, the lilt of something akin to siren-song on his lips. When he smiles, his teeth are far too sharp, but far from threatening, so the brunet laughs, leaning further off his surfboard to brush a hand through saltwater-soaked locks.

“Silly, you’d never let me go under!”

 

 

 

 


	4. regarding the first hero-king (crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despite being an early bird, leonardo's never quite awake in the morning. edward makes up for that.
> 
> it goes without saying that that was the day a cup of coffee died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [laughs at my own titles]
> 
> also. crack? what the fuck is that sorry i cant hear you over my still-ic idiocy

“GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS.” Edward screeches, charging into the dining room in nothing but his underwear- Leonardo’s caught mid-turn, coffee mug still in his hands when the brunet pounces at him, intent to retrieve the pants his boyfriend had unknowingly made off with that morning.

“Edward no _, I’m holding coffee_ -“

“I CAN’T FIT IN YOUR STUPID STICK-LEG JEANS!”

 

 

 

 


	5. an artificial dazzling gleam (crossover/pkmn au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> which of you two is the contest nerd and which one's the future pokemon master?

The fracturing Ice Beam makes contact with the still-whirling Petal Dance, and the display bursts into a glorious sparkle of snow and petals, a strange but pleasant mixture of spring and winter, powder blue and rosy pink- Edward doesn’t need to know the judges’ reviews when he sees Leonardo falling into step with his Milotic and Roserade with one of the most dazzling smiles he’s ever seen on him to know that the blond completely stole the show, and the brunet holds nothing back when he jumps out of his seat and cheers, his Rockruff loudly sharing the sentiment.

Sure enough, when Leonardo comes down from the stage, there’s a new ribbon in the blond’s possession, and with that warm feeling of victory in their chests, they head off to the local gym, where Edward’s next badge hopefully awaits them.

 

 

 

 


	6. wie engelsgesang in meinen ohren (firsts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't love at first sight, but it sure was close.
> 
> (like angel-song in my ears.)

The setting sun shines from behind the boy with the sword, bathing him in a halo of golden light- And then, he decides, decides that either he’s dreaming, or that angels truly do somehow exist, because if angels could appear as gangly teens with dirty faces and messy hair and too much blood on their hands, Edward would be one.

Or, well, maybe Leonardo was just a little starstruck.

 

 

 

 


	7. self-imposed snowmanification (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, we're still kids, after all.

Edward laughs, shovels snow down the back of Leonardo’s tunic and laughs more at the horrified shriek the blond emits as a result- He doesn’t entirely expect the archer to turn on him and tackle him into the nearest snow bank as revenge, but that’s exactly what Leonardo does in a rare bout of petty childishness- Leonardo yells, chastising about the cold and batting more powdered ice into his face like a hypocrite, and a very self-aware one at that, but the myrmidon just cackles some more, shaking his head to get the frost out of his hair, cheeks rosy and hands numb.

They've already sunken half a foot into the drift when Edward grabs Leonardo’s wrists to keep him from burying the myrmidon in even more snow, and kisses him.

 

 

 

 


	8. Q&A: do ants have feelings? (humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what if the universe were in a raisin and we didn't know? what would happen to us if someone eats it"
> 
> "oh my GODS"

“Hey,” Edward’s voice echoed though the room, cutting whatever silence had settled in like a hot knife through butter- Leonardo, jarred back from the brink of sleep, buried his face in his pillow and groaned what was probably a muffled “what.”

“Do you think ants actually scream when we step on them but we just can’t hear them?” The brunet asked, face probably completely straight as he stared at the dimples in the ceiling. The archer groaned again, louder this time and far less intelligible, fighting the urge to go step on his best friend’s face just to get him to shut up.

“It’s just ants, Edward. Sleep or I’m going to smother you with my pillow.”

Edward just sounded offended, now. “Hey,” he whispered, “-the ants have feelings, too, Leo!”

“I am not afraid to use this pillow.”

“But the ants-“

“ _Edward._ ”

 

 

 

 

 


	9. grey (hurt/comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the days chase him into nights, the nights into dreams shrouded by stormclouds.
> 
> please, please, clear those skies.

_Armored steps thundered down the halls, echoing, echoing in time to his heart stuttering and pounding in his chest, in his ears, breaths in ragged gasps, each inhale searing his lungs- Grey and glassy eyes followed him as he stumbled through an empty corridor, running away from things he couldn’t see but feel right behind him, a prickle of fine hairs on the back of his neck-_

_He’s stopped by the pain ripping through his scalp, grabbed his hair, yanked backwards into a lush forest where even more of those grey, grey eyes stare back at him, accusingly, spilling silent curses out of their irises, blood from their pupils, their tear ducts and sinuses. Protests spilled from his own as his face met dirt and blood and the stares melted into screams, death and fear and desperate pleas for help, and no matter how much he tried to cover his ears, they wormed their way through flesh and bone to dig their claws into his brain, slice it clean through ‘til he only saw, grey, grey, grey, grey-_

Grey meets him as he opens his eyes, and for a horrifying moment, he believes he’s still trapped, but the grey is warm, too warm and too clear to be that haze of death and steel that comes to haunt him, and the steady hands on his shoulders anchor him to a reality apart from his nightmare.

“Shh, breathe.” Edward mumbles, and Leonardo breathes, coughs, chokes on tears he hadn’t been aware of and phantom feelings of grit between his teeth as the brunet rubs slow circles into his shoulderblades with nigh-startling tenderness. There are no questions, there are none needed, and the blond’s throat is sore.

“Sorry.” He croaks.

Edward hums. “It’s okay.”

 

 

 

 


	10. are you crying?/don't stop. (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's not sure if people are supposed to cry in these situations. leonardo does. they guess they're both okay with that.

Edward thought Leonardo might actually be crying as he rocked against him, crying while biting into his hands, shoulders taut and back arching- So the brunet paused mid-motion, brows furrowing in concern, though his thighs still quivered on either side of Leonardo’s stomach and he still craved the friction. He was cut off before he could begin to ask, though- Blunt nails digging into his hips were already enough protest, but the pleading look in the blond’s teary eyes nearly made his heart stutter and stop.

Seriously, he could’ve died a happy man right there and then, but then Leonardo, normally silent save for ragged breaths, opened his mouth, whispered, helplessly, desperately, voice hoarse and absolutely _beautiful_.

“ _Please_.” He breathed, his head tipping back. “Don’t stop.”

 

 

 

 


	11. heartsigh (urt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and once again, the silver-haired maiden's caught inbetween.

They still see eachother every now and then- In the keep, in the market, and they chat, banter, joke around like nothing has changed, but then some duties come to drag Leonardo away or Edward’s needed for some odd job- It’s been years, but they still pine, casting eachother quick glances across the street or heaving long sighs once the other is out of earshot.

When Micaiah finds Leonardo in the garden, sighing and plucking petals off some poor flower like some lovesick schoolgirl (daisies, how fitting), Micaiah decides that the two definitely need an intervention.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
